Seven Deadly Sins vs. Dale
Seven Deadly Sins vs. Dale is a battle fought between Meliodas, Ban, King and Gowther of the Seven Deadly Sins and a former Holy Knight, Dale, who has been transformed into a mysterious demon-like creature . Prologue After Slader accepted Gowther's offer and left, King tells Gowther that he is surprised to see him sympathizing with a monster, only to leave the latter questioning whether he was sympathizing. Whilst examining the creature, Gowther mentions to everyone that the faint smell emanating from his powers suggests that is was mostly likely a human. Suddenly, the headless creature recovers itself and stands up, surprising Meliodas, Ban and King. Gowther states that the head was only a decoration, and that he sent Dawn Roar away to prevent chaos from occurring. Battle Revealing to the rest that the Armor Giant was most likely a Holy Knight, Gowther carries the unconscious Pelliot away from the area, leaving the rest to face the creature. Immediately, the creature roars and lifts its two fist to commence its attacks. Easily dodging the punches, Meliodas and Ban attempt to send it flying away, only to realize that their attacks barely did any damage and are sent flying back instead. King activates his Chastiefol's Form Two: Guardian, catching the two Deadly Sins and stating that they should carefully observe how the enemies react before fighting. He reveals how his Chastiefol is able to parry any physical attacks and is highly resistant to fire, and sends it to attack. However, the creature breathes out a breath of ice using Frozen Breath, and easily smashes King's sacred treasure apart. The rampaging giant continues to have the advantage, when Meliodas and Ban decide to grab a random weapon from the ground to attack. Using Full Counter, Meliodas deflects the Despair Venom attack, and immediate uses the technique Enchantment: Hellblaze to slash the monster. Whilst preparing to deliver a final strike onto the creature with the black flame, Meliodas is suddenly paused by a mysterious voice asking please. Noticing the trouble, Ban uses the technique Fox Hunt with a whip, and frees Meliodas who was trapped by the creature's tongue. The two begin arguing with Ban scolding Meliodas for not finishing off the beast, when the captain attempts to explain that the human may still be alive. Having returned Pelliot to the village, Gowther suddenly appears between them and uses his ability Invasion to fire an arrow which traps the creature in an illusion. Meliodas and Ban continue to fight with both of them debating whether they should kill the creature. Ignoring the orders from his captain, Ban rips a heart out of the creature's body whilst it was immobilized by the illusion. Still trapped in the illusion, the creature is revealed to be the Holy Knight, Dale, who is also the father of Guila and Zeal. Dale apologizes to the siblings in his illusion, when he suddenly loses conscious again and unleashes a demonic outcry. Noticing the trouble, Elizabeth obtains Liz's sword and immediately rushes to deliver it to Meliodas. Meliodas then realizes the identity of the Armor Giant, mentioning that he was a Holy Knight who admired the Deadly Sins. Gowther explains to the rest that he had given Dale the his enchanted armor in order to suppress and prevent his powers from being uncontrollable. After discovering that the creature had more than one heart, the battle re-begins, but Meliodas only attempts to re-connect with Dale. Ban soon grows annoyed and kicks Meliodas away, attempting to fight the creature himself but is only torn in half by the monster. Following the attacks, King unleashes the technique Fight Fire with Fire, but discovers that none of the daggers were able to penetrate and is then knocked away by the technique Venom Spit. Ban punches Meliodas in the face, telling him that having a naive attitude will not save anybody and will only get his comrades killed. In the midst of the battle, Elizabeth successfully arrives and tosses the sword to Meliodas, who easily dices the creature into pieces. Aftermath Whilst the rest of the group discussed about the resurrection of the Demon Clan Guila had mentioned, Ban spots a strange plant sprouting from Dale's body. Noticing that the plant-like creature appeared to be the source of the demonic transformation, Ban crushes and destroys it, throwing it away after killing it. As he left, Dale murmurs a soft thank you with tears flowing out of his eyes. References }} Navigation Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Ban Fights Category:King Fights Category:Gowther Fights Category:Dale Fights Category:Armor Giant arc Category:Fights